


Echo

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: Septober 2020 [7]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: (there will be a happy ending for the series though), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Everything comes with a price,but Seokwoo had no choice if he wanted the Prince to live.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: Septober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Septober 2020





	Echo

  
  


Sanghyuk falls.

  
  


The painful sound of his knees cracking against the tiled floor echoes around the throne room. He catches himself with his hands before he completely falls.

  
  


"S-Sanghyuk-" Seokwoo begins towards him, stopping when Sanghyuk lifts a hand in the air; a sure sign to cease. To stop.

  
  


"Don't, Seokwoo," spits Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk curls his hands as sobs begin to wrack through his body.

  
  


Seokwoo feels useless standing here in his full knight regalia, still covered in blood.

  
  


The King's blood.

  
  


"What... What can I do, Sanghyuk?" asks Seokwoo. He can't stand the way his voice echoes. He can't stand how weak, how worthless his words sound.

  
  


Realistically, Seokwoo couldn't do anything to mend this. He'd killed Sanghyuk's father, and even though it had been to save the Prince, Sanghyuk wouldn't be okay with it.

  
  


Seokwoo knew, deep down, what might happen next. And he also knew he wouldn't like it.

  
  


He already resents the fact that he'd had to kill the possessed King, resents how he had no idea of Shaman rituals like Inseong to stop it. He also resents himself for the amount of 'what if's that fill his mind now as if it all hadn't happened so fast and without warning. Killing the King had never been planned.

  
  


His eyes wander over to where the King's body lies. Where he'd said his last words to Sanghyuk and how Sanghyuk had begged him to wait for some healers.

  
  
  


_ "F-father please... You can't-" _

_ The King smiled weakly at Sanghyuk, stroking the Prince's hand and painting it red. "Son, you must be strong and lead the kingdom well, okay?" The King took a shallow, painful breath. "I believe in you, son." _

  
  
  


Seokwoo knows that Sanghyuk sobs would haunt his dreams. He's sobbed for what felt like hours, and still, he sobs. Pathetically, all Seokwoo can do is hang his head in shame and guilt. The blood drying to his skin starts to itch, he feels a vicious need to scrub at it. An almost painful need.

  
  


He repeats his earlier question, "What can I do, Sanghyuk?"

  
  


"LEAVE!" Sanghyuk screams as he swings into a standing position, tears brimming in his eyes. He looks at Seokwoo as if he's the worst thing to exist.

  
  


Seokwoo takes a step back, his eyes widening.

  
  


Sanghyuk is fuming, angry tears streaking his cheeks as he stalks towards Seokwoo.

  
  


Seokwoo takes another step back. Eyes still wide, but now filled with fear.

  
  


Sanghyuk stops in front of him, leaning into Seokwoo's space. So close that Seokwoo can feel his breath harshly brushing his face.

  
  


"You know what you can do, Seokwoo?" Sanghyuk says low, and dangerous. "You can  _ fucking _ LEAVE!" Seokwoo flinches as Sanghyuk raises his voice. "I don't want to see you here, in this palace, in this kingdom, ever again. Do you understand me?"

  
  


Seokwoo feels numb as Sanghyuk's words begin to register. He begins to open his mouth but no words can come out, he's tongue-tied, defenceless against his lover.

  
  


While he hadn’t expected this, he can't fault Sanghyuk's words. And so, he turns and leaves.

  
  


After packing his things in silence, Seokwoo takes Choco and leaves.

  
  


He leaves Sanghyuk, his friends, and the Kingdom without looking back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The next instalment of the series is fluffier!! But I hope this fic has piqued your interest in what's to come :) Also, I didn't anticipate finishing this so soon after yesterdays so the next might not be until the weekend.
> 
> Please if you’re interested, come and join the [SF9 Secret Santa Fic Exchange](https://twitter.com/peachjuho/status/1303032400369262593?s=20)!


End file.
